


Tempt With Discovery

by AngelDustApocalypse



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dirty Talk, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Shyness, Trans Jace, Trans Male Character, extremely detailed sex, i have no filter when it comes to sex anymore, just take it i dont know what it is, zeleren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDustApocalypse/pseuds/AngelDustApocalypse
Summary: Ral discovers a little secret Jace has been hiding from him, and learns a little about something new in the process.Technically takes place in the same 'verse as Seal of the Guildpact, but neither has to be read to understand the other.





	Tempt With Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of-prequel to Seal of the Guildpact, though neither really refers to the other that much. They do take place in the same 'verse though!
> 
> Anyway enjoy some smut.

Getting closer to Ral had upsides and downsides, Jace figured.

On one hand, the storm mage was brilliant. When his mind wasn’t consumed with frustration and bitterness like during the Maze, he was an eager and intelligent man who always could think of a hundred ways around a problem.

On the other hand, sometimes he was incredibly irritating.

This was one of those times.

Jace stood at the foot of his enormous four-poster bed with his hands on his hips, frowning loudly at the man who had just decided to plant himself on the sheets, with his boots still on no less. Ral just grinned back, hands behind his head as he reclined on the Guildpact’s amazing bed.

“Look, I know I asked you over and everything, but do you have to sit on the bed? At least take your boots off. Those are eight hundred thread count and you’re getting dirt and ash and who knows what else all over them.”

Ral only grinned wider, kicking his boots off to the floor with a thud, all while maintaining eye contact. Jace tapped his foot, eyeing up Ral’s socks.

“There, boots are off. That better?”

“Slightly. Anyway, I thought you wanted to help me go over Niv-Mizzet’s sigil applications, he’s sent down a huge stack of them and wants me to pick one…”

The storm mage laughed a little, in an almost playful way, and sat up, crossing his legs and patting the sheets next to him. Jace could feel his cheeks go a little pink.

“Forget the dragon, Jace. I more wanted to go over last night with you,” he said, practically purring.

Jace could feel his face get even more pink.

Last night. It was debatable how much of that the two of them even remembered, but it was clearly enough. His own thoughts were filled with blurry memories of them both drinking two bottles of very expensive wine, and then…

He swallowed, eyes flicking up and down the length of Ral’s body, which the other man very clearly caught, as he just grinned wider and raised his eyebrows. That wolfish smile was just too much, the memory of Ral with that exact same grin looking down at him and purring as he knelt before the storm mage firmly planting itself in the forefront. Jace wet his lips, trying to ignore the heat building between his legs.

“...How much did we do?” he mumbled, not sure how to feel quite yet.

“Not a lot, honestly. You insisted on, y’know…” Ral mimed a rude action involving his mouth. “But wouldn’t let me touch you.”

That lined up with how he would have acted, and he sighed. Wine always brought out the worst in him, and in this case it managed to make him act on the silly little crush on the Izzet mage that he’d been nursing for a while now.

And now Ral clearly wanted more.

The heat between his legs wanted more too.

“Ah,” was all he could say, incredibly aware of everything his body was doing at the moment. It clearly was quite interested, and he had to admit he was too, but…

He looked at Ral, who tilted his head curiously, face displaying some genuine worry, which looked very odd on his sharp features. It made Jace feel a little better, knowing that the other man cared enough about him to worry. He liked to think they were at least friends by now, and this managed to cement it.

“Are you okay? I can stop--”

“No! No, it’s fine,” he said before he could stop himself.

“Are you sure? If something’s wrong…”

Jace swallowed the lump in his throat and sat on the bed, making Ral go quiet. He soon felt the larger man rest one of his big hands on his back, and shuddered slightly; it was warm even through his tunic. That was one of the things he liked about Ral; his body was always warm, and he’d make any excuse to touch him and feel that warmth.

“I’d like to go further,” he said, barely more than a whisper. “Just promise me something.”

“...Jace…?”

“Just promise that no matter what, you won’t be angry at me.”

Ral went quiet for a second, those grey eyes searching Jace’s face. He nodded, brows furrowed.

“Why would I be mad at you? Of course I promise.”

The merest brush of his mental hands over Ral’s mind proved that he was telling the truth. He relaxed visibly, and Ral took that as his cue, tugging the little mage closer and stroking his hands through his soft brown hair, making it stick up at funny angles with static.

“You’re so damn cute, y’know…” he purred, leaning down to catch one of Jace’s many earrings in his teeth, tugging it gently.

A weak protest at being called cute died on Jace’s lips with the nibbling at his ear, replaced with a trembling moan. It had been way too long since he last had attention like this, and his body was reacting quite eagerly, forming a mixture of need and shame in his belly.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Ral’s voice growled in Jace’s ear, the storm mage peeling away the blue tunic from his small partner’s body. “Who taught you to suck dick that good, huh…? Best I’ve had in my entire life…”

The bigger man’s words were like liquid arousal, flowing from his ear to pool at the nexus of his thighs as a slick heat that was impossible to ignore. Each word chipped away more and more of Jace’s reluctance to share himself, slowly knocking down the barrier that existed between the two of them, invisible to Ral but as tall as New Prahv to Jace.

He was down to an undershirt now, which was gone just as quickly as the tunic had been, work-rough hands exploring soft skin that almost never saw the sun. But then those warm fingertips came to rest on something Jace had hoped against hope would avoid notice; a long, rough scar crossing his chest, just over his ribs. The mark of the conviction to his identity in his eyes, but a horrific memento of hardship to anyone else. Ral’s hands lingered on it, the worried look coming back to his face.

“What happened here…? Damn…”

“It’s… a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you later, don’t worry about it right now,” Jace tried to sound as soothing as he could, not wanting that memory to distract from the moment. He was too deep to turn back now.

“If you’re sure,” came Ral’s soft reply, hands slipping down from Jace’s chest to his hips, squeezing down slightly.

Jace occupied himself with stripping Ral in turn, tugging his tunic away to get a better look at him. Where Jace was all soft curves and round edges, Ral was angles and lines, broad shoulders and big hands. Jace’s slender hands traced the lines of the tattoo that coiled around the storm mage’s arm (he’d gotten this on Kamigawa as a youth, he recalled being told at some point), then stroked over his chest. He was leanly muscled, the build of a runner, and salt-and-pepper hair dotted most of his body in pleasing amounts.

But while Jace was observing his partner with the detached eyes of an artist, Ral was hungrily devouring the little telepath’s form with eager bliss. He stroked fingers over the white lines of arcane tattoos and lingered on the countless scars, but his favourite place to touch was his hips, which offered a pleasing amount of give when squeezed. Jace was a little on the pudgy side, he noted, but it was a nice look on him.

“Krokt, Jace… look at you. So damn soft…” Ral was growling out his words, thick with arousal that had been building up all day. He tugged the telepath into his lap, making sure his cloth-covered cock pressed right between Jace’s legs in turn.

Jace gasped when he felt it there, only the material of their trousers separating him from Ral. He already knew what he was in for, having been quite enamoured with the thing last night, but that didn’t make the anticipation any less heart pounding. He took matters into his own hands, tugging Ral’s trousers down enough to free his cock, letting it rest between his legs once more and drawing a groan from the bigger man as the cool air of the bedroom met hot skin.

“Heh, yeah… Y’like that…?” Ral’s voice was a constant, mumbling filthy things right in Jace’s ear that made him shudder. He could only grunt in response, busy feeling over that ample shaft with his fingertips.

Ral didn’t wait for an answer otherwise, anyway, hooking his thumbs in the waist of Jace’s trousers and tugging them and his underwear both down finally, adjusting the telepath in his lap as he did so. Jace sucked in a breath as he too was bared, his little secret on full display now. No turning back.

Ral’s surprise was quite clear on his face, eyebrows raised high as they would go and grey eyes wide. He was quick to put two and two together, gaze flicking from between Jace’s legs to the scar on his chest, then back.

“Huh,” he said softly. “How about that.”

Jace had certainly not been expecting that. He stared at the storm mage, not sure how to respond to that.

“So… You’re a man, but you’ve got a…” he pressed a fingertip against the little paunch just under Jace’s navel, making him squeak. “Huh. Fascinating.”

“Fascinating…? So you’re not mad…?”

“Of course not. You thought I would be? I mean I don’t really get it, but I’d like to…”

Ral punctuated that with letting his hand wander lower, rubbing firmly at the little pink button he knew lurked there, and was rewarded by a lovely little mewl from its owner. He knew how to handle these parts, quite well if he did say so himself, but he wasn’t expecting them to be attached to Jace. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one. Now to see how far he could go with this...

“There, how’s that…?” he growled in Jace’s ear, deliberately keeping his tone deep and rumbling. “You want me to take care of that amazing little pussy of yours, huh? You didn’t have to hide this from me, Jace...”

The words made the little telepath squirm, inner muscles tensing around nothing in anticipation. He hadn’t been expecting to like being spoken to like that, but it was damn exciting, he had to admit. He didn’t resist when Ral laid him down on his back on the bed, spreading his thighs apart with his hands so he could get a better look at what he was working with.

“There you go, good boy. How about I repay you for that amazing blowjob last night? I’ll give you as good a time as you gave me,” the storm mage cooed playfully, shifting so his cock could rest flush against Jace’s pussy.

“Ohh, krokt yes…” was all Jace could get out, tilting his head back and gripping onto the sheets a little.

It took Ral a few strokes to line up properly, the shaft of his cock sliding between Jace’s labia wetly a few times, the crown bumping over the telepath’s clit each time and sending sparks of pleasure through them both. But he finally found his aim, sinking his cock into Jace halfway with one firm stroke and drawing groans of pleasure from them both.

“You’re so damn tight, Jace… You feel so fucking good on my cock, y’know…”

Ral’s words made Jace’s body squeeze and tug around him, the smaller man just basking in the way it felt to be filled up for the first time in years, the storm mage’s thick cock finding every little place inside him that made his toes curl and sparks dance in his vision. He hissed out a faint ‘yesss’ in reply, rocking his body to meet Ral’s eagerly.

“Oh? You like it when I talk to you like this, huh? You like it when I talk about your pussy? Dirty boy...”

Ral’s hands were gripping into his hips before he knew it, holding him in place as he pistoned in and out of his tight, wet hole eagerly. The only things that mattered now were the sound of Ral’s voice as he said such filthy, amazing things, and the slap of their hips together over and over again, making the bed creak under them. In the heat of the moment, all shame or unhappiness was out the window, replaced with the building need the two of them shared, Ral’s hands and body and voice chasing away the itch that normally dwelt under Jace’s skin every day of his life.

Before long, neither of them could speak coherently any longer, Ral’s body arched over Jace’s as he beared down harder on the little telepath, forcing his cock inside him to the hilt and grinding hard against him before pulling back to begin over again, each plunge into his smaller partner’s body drawing a high-pitched mewl from his lips and a powerful squeeze from his body, teetering on the edge of mutual climax.

And when the wave finally hit, the telepath couldn’t keep it all to himself; his powerful mind reached out and gripped onto Ral’s, tearing down the barrier between them and letting the pulsing heat of his climax flood his partner’s mind. It was enough to push the storm mage over the edge as well, rutting deep into Jace’s belly as his climax hit in turn, rewarding the mind-mage with a rush of liquid heat in a quite copious amount.

Their joint orgasm flowed together in their connected minds for an almost agonisingly long time before finally petering out, Jace’s grip on his partner’s mind slipping and then releasing, leaving the two of them a panting, sticky lump on the bed. Several long minutes passed before Ral could disentangle himself from Jace, pulling out with a groan and leaning back to examine his handiwork.

“Damn,” he mumbled in between heavy breaths, reaching out and spreading Jace’s flushed pussy open with his fingers, admiring just how nice he looked like this, pearly white dripping from that well-used hole. “You alright, Jace…?”

“More than alright,” came a weak reply, the telepath not bothering to move at all, keeping his legs apart shamelessly.

“Good, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or whatever,” he mumbled in response, shifting so he could lay next to Jace and draw him close, arms tight around the little telepath.

“It’s fine. I’ve… done that before. Not for a long time, but I have.”

Ral nuzzled his face into Jace’s hair, humming softly. His fingers lingered on the scar slicing across the smaller man’s chest once more, itching to ask about it again, but not wanting to ruin the moment. He loved learning about new and unusual things, and Jace was the most unusual thing he had seen in a while.

Luckily for him, it seemed the telepath was willing to talk without prompting.

“...You can probably guess what that’s about. It’s not supposed to scar that badly, I’ve heard, but I guess the Simic surgeon didn’t really take too kindly to being blackmailed,” Jace said softly, voice level and calm despite talking about something so sensitive.

“Blackmail? You? Damn,” Ral said into Jace’s hair, squeezing him slightly. “I thought you were supposed to be the embodiment of law, mister Guildpact.”

“Yeah well, I was a stupid kid, alright? Doing what I could to get by.”

“...I get that. I’m just teasing.”

“Yeah, I know. Heh.”

“You’re cute, Jace.”

“Hush. Anyway, about the sigils…”

“Screw the sigils, I’m not going anywhere for a while.”


End file.
